This study defines the biochemical mechanisms whereby age-dependent changes in transport processes perturb physiological control systems and, thus, contribute to the failure to maintain homeostasis in the aged. Topics investigated include: (1) phosphate transport mechanisms; (2) sugar transport mechanisms; (3) molecular organization and orientation of membrane components in the brush border membrane; and (4) changes in membrane function with age.